


Heart's Lullabies

by Anonymous_Pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Harry Potter - Freeform, Poetry, flash poem, implicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Pen/pseuds/Anonymous_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash poem about HPLV. Rather dark in nature. From Harry or Voldemort points of view. But not explicit so you can relate it to other pairings and not necessary in HP universe too, because it's more lean toward angst relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullabies #1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles poetry. Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy my first fanfiction ever! ^_^

You're a murderer  
But it's okay  
Because I am too  
Have that little insanity within


	2. Lullabies #2

I fell asleep  
With our hand intertwined  
Peacefully closed our eyes  
And pretended it's okay  
When it's not


	3. Lullabies #3

Who am I to judge  
The pure love within us  
Even if it were shared  
Between insanity  
As you are my clarity


	4. Lullabies #4

Maybe I am foolish  
To fall deep  
And letting you tarnish  
A little innocence left  
Within my sleep


	5. Lullabies #5

I enjoyed breaking you  
And putting you together  
Piece by piece  
Letting you know  
That you always be mine  
And mine alone


	6. Lullabies #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I double post! Now it's have been fixed. Enjoy~  
> 22 November 2014

I may be broken  
Again and again  
By your hand, your gaze  
As they stripped me to the bones  
And I gave in into temptation  
I give up my freedom


	7. Lullabies #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! I forgot to update yesterday. So today I'll post 4 new chapters. Enjoy! ^_^

Hate is my companion  
Jealousy is my buddy  
Possession is my ability  
Yet you deny them all  
And I realise   
Far too late far too deep  
Love is what defines you  
And because of that  
Love is my consort


	8. Lullabies #8

My mind may be shattered  
My body may be broken  
My hope may be long dead  
But yet  
My hate still consumes me  
And loves you all the same


	9. Lullabies #9

My mind shatter  
As I cast longing look into the Abyss  
And the reflection of me  
Shows me for who I really am  
An angel with broken wings  
As I fall down into your gaze


	10. Lullabies #10

I felt your gazes  
Caressing me, stripping me naked  
As I lay here into submission  
And let you dominate me  
Let you teach me to love the hate  
That we share between us  
As you thrust into me  
Marking me as yours alone  
Again and again  
Into oblivion, sweet oblivion


	11. Lullabies #11

Nothing standing between us  
Rather fine with me  
As I waiting for you  
In my madness my insanity  
You, child with acidic eyes


	12. Lullabies #12

I may not understand yet  
Why we separate  
As I lay my eyes on you  
I know that we're the same


End file.
